Jotaro VS Yang
Jotaro VS Yang is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Jkvyxlthumb1.jpg Jkvyxlthumb2.jpg Description: ''JoJo VS RWBY! Two teenage hot heads with only one strategy in mind: hit them even harder! Will Jotaro put down this "Stand user" blocking the path to DIO? Or will Yang stop this "Grimm possessed" madman from attacking her friends? Interlude: Wiz: The art of the punch has been mastered by many, usually through some discipline training in martial arts, or just by brawling. Boomstick: And the younger you are, the easier it is to shut people up with your god damn fists, so who needs technique or strategy when you can just hit them harder? Wiz: Because that would be a hot headed thing to do, Boomstick. Boomstick: Who gives a shit, it's Jotaro Kujo, the third JoJo. Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, the blonde bruiser. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Jotaro: Wiz: It all began in the year 1880, the wealthy Joestar family lived in a massive estate in England and lived a modest life. However, that all changed when a young man named Dio Brando was adopted into the family of two to repay a debt the patriarch owed his father. Boomstick: On the surface a true gentleman and everything George Joestar wanted in a son, he was a devious and cunning bastard that wished to take the Joestar riches to himself. So after establishing dominance over Jonathan Joestar, shaming his woman, or incinerating the family dog. Wiz: But after that, Dio became friendly to Jonathan and they acted as if they were brothers, until 7 years later that is when everything went to shit. To make a long story short, Dio poisoned George, became a vampire through use of the Stone Mask, Jonathan trained to kill him and "succeeded" in doing so by sacrificing himself while holding Dio's disembodied and alive head in a burning ship which sunk into the ocean. Boomstick: Flash forwards 100 years and Dio, due to Vampire DNA, comes back to life by attaching himself to Jonathan's body. This unholy combination literally affected the Joestar bloodline, giving Jonathan's bloodline the ability to manifest their mental power into fighting spirits: Stands. Wiz: However not everyone was able to experience this power. Jonathan's great granddaughter Holly became sick due to not having any sort of fighting nature, and was given 50 days to live unless they killed Dio. So Joseph Joestar, Holly's father, went on a journey, recruiting several Stand users, including his Grandson: Jotaro Kujo. Boomstick: The third JoJo, and perhaps the strongest one. Jotaro is a high school delinquent that acts cold to everyone and keeps a calm composure even in the face of complete destruction. But it's easy to stay calm when the only thing you have to do is punch the fucker in the face. Wiz: Jotaro is immensely tough. Even from a young age he would make quick work of people who tried to bully him, and that carried over 7 years to a hardened teen who can physically man handle a fully grown male orangutan with a metal lock. Boomstick: Or the time he ran 400 meters to get behind a Stand user who focuses on using sound in 25 seconds and can even take hits and dodge attacks from other Stands! Wiz: Jotaro is a quick thinker in a fight and has been known to easily outsmart his opponents to expose their weakness, or better yet cause a situation where the opponent will lose in. Boomstick: So Jotaro by himself is a tough bastard, but let's not forget that his true power comes in his Stand: Star Platinum. ''' Wiz: Star Platinum is an extraordinary Stand that hits hard, is extremely fast, has the power to inhale air continuously with no issue what so ever, and has extreme precision. It's stronger than many stands including the World, Stone Free, and faster than stands like Silver Chariot. '''Boomstick: To get into it, Stone Free is the stand of Jotaro's daughter, Jolyne Cujoh, and with it she can easily deflect meteors, and in terms of speed, Silver Chariot was able to intercept a stand made of light in less than a nanosecond, putting Silver Chariot at around 365 times the speed of light, and Star Platinum is arguably faster. Wiz: Star Platinum is also a fast eye, able to detect small movements from kilometers away, and it's so precise that it can remove flesh buds that not even the world's top surgeons could remove. And it's super breath allows it to suck up fog that blanketed an entire town JUST to suffocate and kill the user. Boomstick: Best of all Star Platinum can stop time for up to five seconds, allowing Jotaro full movement in stopped time. This lets him reposition for a surprise attack or beat the shit out of his opponent. Either way it works. Wiz: Also, for some notable technique that Jotaro often uses, Star Platinum can store energy in its index finger to use Star Finger, which extends its finger up to two meters ahead of it. Usually it's used in surprise attacks, but he can incorporate it in close range. Boomstick: But Jotaro is not without faults, he's quick to anger, his time stop has a cool down of sorts so he doesn't hurt his body, and any damage done to Star Platinum will reflect back onto Jotaro, but that last one isn't too much of an issue since Stands can only be hit by other Stands or stand users. Wiz: But with his smarts and power, Jotaro has what it takes to flatten Yang like a steam roller. Boomstick: Ha. Yang: Wiz: The world of Remnant is a scary place. Since the dawn of time, creatures known as Grimm have haunted humanity, hunting them down, and forcing humans to wall themselves off in well protected establishments. It wasn't until the discovery of Dust that they were able to fight back. Boomstick: Once they figured how to weaponize it, pushing the Grimm back became so much easier. Flash forwards thousands of years and humans have built huge kingdoms that were hard to take down! Along with special schools made to protect the world from these beasts. Think of it like Harry Potter, except make Voldemort female, give him hair, and give him control over Grimm. Wiz: With a secret war going on behind the scenes, the World of Remnant was peacefully blissful, that is until the fall of the kingdom Vale. With the sudden catastrophe, all kingdoms went defensive, and tensions rose higher. Boomstick: During the fall, the stars of the show Team RWBY were fighting their own fights, when Blake Belladonna was cornered by the ex-lover Adam Taurus. Taking advantage of how Blake cares for her team, Adam tricked her friend, and combatant in this fight, Yang Xiao Long into attacking him, in which he cut her arm off. Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the sister of leader Ruby Rose, was devastated, however she was given a second chance as she was gifted with a new, robotic arm. After having some training to get her back into the swing of things, Yang set out to regroup with her sister and friends. Boomstick: Not only does she regroup, but she still kicks loads of ass! Before the sudden loss of a right arm, she was beating the shit out of everyone, and even after the replacement, no one was able to harm her. Wiz: Yang is a skilled martial artist, she's skilled in hand to hand combat, and with her brute strength skill doesn't mean too much whenever she lands a hit. Boomstick: The humans of Remnant have two special powers: the first being Aura, the projection of the soul that acts as a forcefield and as a way to heal. The other one is Semblance, a special power someone possesses, and Yang has one hell of a Semblance. Wiz: Her semblance, dubbed "Wreathed in Flames", works in a way that every hit she takes makes her faster and stronger, and it's triggered by her being hit, or her anger. It particularly flares whenever her hair is damaged. Boomstick: Yep, if you touch her hair, or a simple strand falls out, she will rage hard, and beat your ass even harder. Women, am I right Wiz? Wiz: Err... Boomstick no, that's insensitive. Anyway, Yang's special powers aren't all, her weapon of choice is the Ember Celica, gauntlets, now A gauntlet that fires off shells. Her standard shells have no actual projectile, but it acts as if there was, causing a pulse of raw energy. Boomstick: The other are actual fuckin' shotgun shells that explode on contact, their fuckin' amazing! Wiz: Yang can use these to propel herself through the air, or to add momentum to her punches, allowing her to zip around the battlefield quickly. With these, she can either deliver strong punches up close, or keep her foes at a distance with her shells. Boomstick: And you can bet she's strong too! She's comparable to Nora Valkyrie, someone who, although with help from Ruby's semblance, shattered a massive rock golem in one strike, she's also stronger than her sister who staggered the Atlesian Colossus and took down the Grimm Sphinx. And her semblance boosted her power enough to shatter Adam Taurus's aura! Wiz: She's can also keep up with Blake Belladonna, her sister, and Sun Wukong, the last of which could dodge a bolt of electricity from a sea dragon. Along with all this, she's able to keep up with formidable fighter's skills, and even beat a few as well. Boomstick: But put her against anyone who specializes in kicks or someone who dodges a lot and she cannot do ANYTHING to them, as she had so much trouble with Mercury Black and Neopolitan, the former kicks a lot and the latter dodges a lot. Wiz: Yang also stays true to her Semblance, she is very hot headed and can lose sight of things easily, and that's not all, she also cannot rely on her Aura for long, for it'll deplete and eventually stop working, leaving her left open and weakened. Boomstick: Which means her Semblance would only take her so far before she completely becomes helpless. However, Yang's pure strength and speed may be able to push her through for the win. Death Battle: A barren desert The sun scorched the sand underneath the feet of these five men and one dog being carried by one of the men, and they had been wandering out here for hours with no rest. Dehydrated, tired, and quickly becoming sunburnt, they marched on in their quest to slay a 100 year old vampire by the name of Dio Brando. With that goal in mind, they could not falter. At the middle of the group was Jotaro Kujo, who scoured the horizon for a sign of anything any where; just rock faces and a pyramid they passed two hours ago. However they were coming up on a object lodged in the sand, a gigantic snake tooth, almost as long as one of these men's arms. Jotaro kneeled before it and examined it, while the middle eastern man, Avdol, expression grew shocked. "There are no snakes that large in this area!" he clammered. The oldest man there took out his binoculars and looked through them, far off in the distance there were a group of young women fighting off dark creatures. He witnessed one of them split into two and double team kill a snake with teeth that had to have had the same size as the one on front of him. But the fact that one split into two, one was almost on fire, one was a blur, and the other was summoning giant ice sculptures, he came to one conclusion. "Holy shit! Stand users three kilometers out north!" The other men were alerted and quickly took off in the direction, ready for the possible friend or foe. Three kilometers away "Weiss, now!" the youngest girl yelled out. A giant ice golem swung it's sword down, decapitating a large snake called a King Taijitu. The threat was neutralized, but they were also still stuck in a desert with zero sense of direction. What was north? What was south? They didn't know, but one was being cheerful. "C'mon guys, there's bound to be water somewhere nearby, there always is!" This was Yang Xiao Long, the big sister to Ruby Rose, and teammate to Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. They all took a break and stretched, they had to fend off Grimm for a while and they won, but off in the distance Blake spotted four grown men running towards them. Ruby noticed them too. "Locals!" she exclaimed, "Hello!" But Weiss quickly shut her up. Soon the two groups came face to face. Jotaro and Yang immediately eyed the other up and down, while the older man, Joseph Joestar, made contact with Ruby Rose. "What were those things you were fighting?" he asked. Ruby quickly responded, explaining what Grimm were and how bad they are. "Aaahhh I see..." he stood, thinking. Blake tugged on Yang's shirt, pulling her away for a second. "I have a bad feeling about these guys..." Yang nodded in agreement. The others, the Stardust Crusaders, feeling as though they could very well just be teens with extraordinary powers and weapons, so they opted to leave them behind and continue on their journey. "Ah, well ,we have to go now. Thank you for your time!" Ruby cheered back at him with a hearty "Bye!" POW Yang fired a round from her Ember Celica right at Jotaro, and boy were they surprised when the bullet stopped midair. Jotaro looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Good grief." "I knew it! Possession type Grimm!" Yang yelled out, her allies running to fight with her. Then the group of men turned around to fight as well, but little did the girls know, or see, their stands had all come out to play as well. Il vento d'oro - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind But the epic scene was soon ruined by Iggy the dog waking up and hoping out of Avdol's arms, barking frantically at Blake. Blake shrieked and ran off. "Blake!" Ruby and Weiss shouted in unison, while all four men shouted out "Iggy" and they all ran in pursuit. So it was just two, Jotaro and Yang. They readied their stances and the fight had begun. Yang rushed towards Jotaro, thinking of a strategy in her head, when she was stopped in her place by an invisible force. Star Platinum had rushed forwards and grabbed her by the arm, flinging her down. "C'mon blondie try harder." Jotaro gloated keeping his hands in his pockets. Yang punched the ground and launched herself forwards with a concussive blast. Soaring towards her foe at high speeds, Yang tried another puch, but as if someone smacked her right in the jaw... well that's exactly what happened. Yang when sprawling on the ground, unbeknownst to her, Star Platinum smacked her down again with an over head swing. Her foe sighed and walked over and raised his foot to stomp on her head, however Yang quickly swiped his foot out from underneath him and rose up from the ground, launching Jotaro far across the desert floor at fight speeds. Star Platinum came out again and caught Jotaro before he crashed head first into a dune. "Damn," he thought to himself, "that's the hardest hit I've ever felt. Jotaro clutched his chest and stood up, the blow throwing him off balance. With blurry vision he looked as Yang rocketed herself across the desert floor, launching up large amounts of dirt. Jotaro and Star Platinum readied themselves for another onslaught, but Yang instead fired off an explosive round. Star Platinum reacted quickly, getting in front of the bullet and putting his guard up, but the bullet, unexpectedly, blew up in the Stand's face, launching Jotaro even further. The third JoJo tumbled across dirt and rocks before coming to a complete stop. "Her bullets explode and her punches can kill me easily. What type of Stand is this?" he thought to himself. He then came to the conclusion that he'll have to catch the bullets or avoid them and try even harder to dodge her punches. Yang was approaching Jotaro faster then before, smirking to herself, she had this easy win all to herself. Taking a running leap fueled by a concussive blast, Yang blasted herself high up in the air, ready to come crashing down upon Jotaro. At the last second, Jotaro jumped backwards and Star Platinum flew out, landing several jabs into her ribs and stomach, and she promptly flew back. Jotaro wasn't done however, as he ran after her and Star Platinum appeared again, grabbing her by the legs and chucking her towards the sand below. Yang slowly got up and spat out a mouthful of dirt and brushed herself off. "Not a bad semblance you got there!" she yelled towards him. "Semblance," Jotaro thought, "Is she trying to mess with me?" The Huntswoman-in-training got up and ran towards Jotaro and shot two more explosives at him, both of which he had dodged with ease. After they blew up, he stopped for a second to look at the impact points. Huge ''dust clouds sprung up where they landed, and Jotaro thought of his next strategy. Armed and Ready - RWBY Star Platinum reached out and held Yang in place, who struggled hard. Jotaro stared on at her. "The Joestar Family has a history of formulating strategies on the spot. There is one that has never failed us to date, and chances are that it will never fail us." Yang grunted at him, "What's the strategy then?" "Strategic retreat." Jotaro quickly spun around and broke off into a sprint across the desert. Star Platinum dropped Yang. "Hey, get back here!" But good ol' Jotaro didn't listen and kept running, ignoring everything Yang had to say to him. Not looking to be ignored, Yang started to fire off her rounds at Jotaro, who was able to dodge without looking. Yang got angrier with each shot the missed and ran straight for the man himself, catching him off guard. She pinned him to the floor, with a knee digging into his rib, and pointed one of her Ember Celica right at his head. "Game over, idiot!" she yelled and fired. "Star Platinum: The World!" Jotaro cried out. The area immediately became still and the only person who could move was Jotaro. He got out from underneath Yang and got a good distance back behind her, cracked his neck, and spoke again: "Time has begun to move." Yang gasped only slightly at the shock of Jotaro not being there, before the explosion of her round cut her off and blew her back towards Jotaro, who threw his arm back, enveloping it in star Platinum's fist, and threw it forward. "ORA!" The crack from the force behind the punch resounded, and Yang bounced on the ground before stabilizing herself and standing up straight. She wasn't too badly hurt or anything, she was able to block most of the punch by focusing her aura slightly to the back of her head. But regardless she was still angry as ever. She reloaded full new clips into her Ember Celica and ran at Jotaro, using the force from the explosive shells to boost her speed. Jotaro simple smirked and ducked the punch and saw that there was now a shit ton of dirt and dust up in the air. Yang turned around and just stared at him. "I was wide open, why didn't you attack?" Jotaro sighed, "As I said, my family are masters of thinking up strategies on the spot", he began, Star Platinum came out and readied its fists, "thank you for displacing enough dirt for me." The Stand went berserk in punching the ground, the air pressure from the punches getting stronger with each jab to the point that a massive Dust storm sprung up, reducing visibility to near zero. Jotaro turned his back to Yang, who put her arms up to shield herself from the mayhem. ''The Dust storm '' '' Stardust Crusaders - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Yang couldn't see a thing around her the second the dust storm picked up, hell ,she didn't know what the hell Jotaro said or even did to get this to happen. All she knew was that there was a huge chance that if she didn't put him down, he would put her down. She finally stopped squinting to look around, she saw two vague shapes to her left and right, both looked like they could've been him. Two rounds blew apart both objects, but alas they were just rocks. The real Jotaro was just three feet behind her, and Star Platinum was in front of her, again, she could not see it. Star Platinum punched Yang towards Jotaro, and Jotaro kicked her back at Star Platinum in some sort of Stand-Stand user esque pincer attack. Wildly swinging, Yang didn't make contact with anything, and Jotaro just watched her through Star Platinum. "Either she's trying to bait me by acting oblivious to my Stand, or she really can't see it." But his thought process quickly changed as a round flew right at his Stand, forcing him to make it dodge. Now with no visual on Yang, Jotaro too was stumped and couldn't tell where she had gone. Meanwhile, just about ten meters to Jotaro's right, Yang was angrily punching the ground. "I didn't want to go into the desert! I knew my hair would get dirty like this! Damnit!" she shouted out loud. Jotaro heard her, but didn't know where she was. Until he saw the glow. He focused on that area, and saw it was definitely Yang, but her hair was glowing like the sun. He nodded, the enemy's stand is in her hair, and it appears she hates getting it dirty. Jotaro stopped for a moment. "If it's getting stronger why is she getting ang-" POW! Yang had found him first, her hair making his outline appear. With a swift left hook to the sotmach, Jotaro coughed up blood and went flying through the dust storm. At the last second he stand leaped backwards and out of the storm, with Yang close on his heels. Jotaro landed and had to think of another strategy, the punch he just suffered was even harder than the one before, WAY harder. Yang leaped out of the dirt cloud and threw a haymaker, but Jotaro side stepped and Star Platinum delivered a blow into her side. But Yang didn't flinch. Instead, Yang grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to scream out in pain. Yang yelled otu and threw another punch at his head. "STAR FINGER!" Jotaro yelled, and Star Platinum, with it's arm also being twisted, poked Yang in the left eye, causing blood to squirt out. She dropped him and screamed and tripped over herself, a rack of explosive rounds falling out of her pouch as well. Jotaro took note and turned to face his squirming opponent, who's hair grew brighter and hotter. Yang eventually held her eye shut with her eye lids and got up, assuming battle stance. "Good grief." Bad Luck Charm - RWBY Jotaro and Yang circled each other before jumping at each other. Jotaro let out a resounding "oraoraora" and hit Yang repeatedly, but Yang pulled through the punches and landed one right into Jotaro's right shoulder, blowing a hole clean through. Jotaro grunted and realized he had only a few chances to win this fight, so he began to think and fight, while Yang did the same. Jotaro thought about how he now possessed one of Yang's magazines for her gauntlets, and Yang thought about how Jotaro always dodges her blasts. Focusing on keeping her way for now, Jotaro waited for his opportunity to put to good use. Yang just kept rushing him, and eventually she caught up. Jotaro was becoming strained mentally and physically, and it seemed like Yang was still going strong. Star Platinum was able to catch Yang by lifting her by the legs and slamming her repeatedly against rocks, dirt, and Jotaro's own fists. This just made Yang stronger and she eventually was able to break out of Star Platinum's grasp, and Jotaro finally figured it out. This isn't a Stand user. On the way out, Yang's leg went THROUGH Star Platinum, completely leaving it unaffected by any physical damage. Jotaro smirked. "I don't have to play chicken anymore huh?" Star Platinum, for lack of a better term, popped off and brutally left hooked, right jabbed, socked and just beat Yang down. Yang was surprised by this sudden turn of events, but it was also just what she needed. Star Platinum ended with an uppercut, throwing Yang far up in the air. Yang caught herself in free fall and dived straight at Jotaro, explosive rounds flying down at and around Jotaro. "It's over, you're finished!" Yang yelled out, and right as she got close enough, Jotaro smirked. "Star Platinum: The World!" Time froze over again, and Star Platinum quickly went to work running around to gather the rounds before strategically placing them around Yang, and taking the magazine Jotaro picked up beforehand, placing it near her face, and crushed them in between it's hands, causing a spark. Jotaro sighed and looked up at her frozen expression. "I was waiting for you to do a move similar to this, so that way I could collect the bullets and blow you to hell." He shook his head in contempt at Yang, "Time has begun to move again." Jotaro uttered as he began to walk away. As time did begin to move, the first explosion obliterated Yang's aura, and the subsequent explosions turned her into a red mist which settled into a puddle on the floor of the desert. Not even with a chance to realize what was happening, Yang had died. Jotaro went on to rendezvous with his group, while the rest of Team RWBY scoured the desert for any trace of their fourth member and friend. Results: Boomstick: Ahem! "OH MY GOD!" Wiz: This battle was a close one, and on paper Yang could've won since she largely took the strength, durability, and skills category. However, when you get down to it, That was quite literally all she had going for her. Boomstick: For example, Yang's best feat is keeping up with Blake Belladonna who was able to dodge lightning coming from a giant monster. As this was not natural lightning, it definitely was not massively hypersonic. Instead, the attack was a mach 11 lightning bolt. Wiz: Comparing that to Polnareff's light interception, which is 365 times the speed of light, Star Platinum, and Jotaro's reaction times, are over 300 BILLION times faster than Yang's top speed. Boomstick: That is in the realm of impossibility to even hit or see move. If a human moved that fast, well, to say they'd die is an understatement. "Ooh, but what if Yang just punched Jotaro in a lucky hit?" Wiz: Well not only would that have a high chance of not happening, if it did, Jotaro could have just stopped time and went around the punch and counter attack from there. Boomstick: And it's not like Yang has any sort of resistance to time stopping, because she doesn't. Wiz: Both combatants are also smart fighters, but Jotaro is the one who comes up with more complex strategies to play mind games with his opponents to the point where any battle he's in comes close to being a game of chess. Except the chess pieces are giant, buff ghosts. Boomstick: Yeah, ghosts that people who don't have them can't see or touch. This makes the battle even harder since Stands can touch non-Stand users as well. Wiz: All in all, Jotaro had the immense speed, strategies, and the abilities to completely stop Yang in her tracks. Boomstick: In the end, Yang just blew up under pressure. Wiz: The winner is Jotaro Kujo. Who are you rooting for? Jotaro Yang Who do you think will win? Jotaro Yang Was Jotaro VS Yang a good read? Yes No Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Students" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music